1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus capable of performing ultrasound imaging, a method of controlling the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus, and a storage medium having the method recorded thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses irradiate an ultrasound signal generated by a transducer of a probe to an object and receives information regarding an echo signal reflected from the object, thereby obtaining an image of a part inside the object. In particular, ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses are used for medical purposes, such as observation of the inside of an object, detection of foreign substances inside the object, and diagnosis of damage thereof. Such ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses have various advantages, including stability, real-time display, and safety because there is no exposure to radiation, compared to X-ray apparatuses, and thus, the ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses are commonly used together with other image diagnosis apparatuses.
Electronic apparatuses employing a touch screen are widely used. Accordingly, ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses that interface with users via a touch screen are being developed.
There is a need to provide a method and apparatus for enabling an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus employing a touch screen to be conveniently manipulated by users.